


🐬Rosie 🐞and 🐉Descendants

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: I am Rosie Please don't cruelly criticize my ships or lack thereof. I have a certain list of ships that I almost always keep to, and please don't be rude if they are not the same as yours or if you don't agree with them.Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't eMal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down.Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember.
Kudos: 1





	🐬Rosie 🐞and 🐉Descendants

Rosie coming from the sea as a human went to Auradon waiting to meet the VK's and AK's and have some fun with them, sing and dance and hangout with them. They might dance to "Break It Down" and have a party They all come out to meet her then start singing and dancing.

After the song is done they all go inside and have a party they watch all 3 Descendants movies and have pillow fights and snacks to eat.


End file.
